Elli
by volleyball44
Summary: This is about a girl named Elli thats in high school with everyday boyfrined, friend, and parent issues
1. Chapter 1

Elli silently stared out of the car windshield, not knowing where she was driving to. Nikki was in the backseat steadily droning on and on about her date last night with Jon. "Shut- up!" Elli finally said. She was tired of the meaningless babble coming out of her mouth, not when she had bigger issues. Her boyfriend of three years, Jakob, had just broken up with her the night before. It had just been a quick call with the dreaded three words, "Sorry, it's over", had been said. It wasn't much but with those words, it seemed that all of their memories were non- existent to Jakob and that a simple "Hello" in the hallway wasn't allowed anymore.

When Elli had finally calmed down, they were on the other side of town and it was around noon. Nikki was complaining about Elli's old car, and Elli was missing Jakob's comforting smell of old leather. Elli silently started to cry as she turned her car around to head home.

"Thanks Elli!" Nikki called as she walked up the steps. "No problem hun!" Elli put her car back into drive and drove around the corner to find Jakob sitting on her porch. She pulled her 1998 VMW Bug into the 3 car garage and walked over to the steps where Jakob was sitting. "What do you want?" "To talk to you, listen last night I wasn't really thinking, I thought that I liked someone else, but once I broke up with you I realized how stupid I was and- "Jake!!!!! Breathe! I get it. . . . you were stupid and I guess it's ok. So all is forgiven and we're dating again. . . . right?!" "Yea " Jakob picked her up at her waist, and spun her around then kissed her. They were this way when Elli's older brother walked out of the door and crashed into them. "Wow, Elli! Get a room!!" "Oh, shut- up Micheal!!! Like we don't think the same thing when you and Mikala are making out in your room." "Well we are in a room!!" "But we can still hear you guys!!!!!!!!!!!" "Whatever Elli, just let him go, it doesn't matter." "Yea your right, come on lets go to my room." Jakob set Elli down and they walked hand in hand to Elli's room.

When you walked into Elli's room, it was like stepping into the rainbow. Her walls were painted bright yellow, blue, green, and pink. She had a lime green fuzzy comforter with yellow, pink, and blue spots on it. Her floors were a dark hardwood and she had a big, plaid, area rug on the floor. Elli kicked off her Sperry's and Jakob did the same with his Converse's. Elli grabbed some Sophee's and went to the bathroom to change out of her light wash boyfriend jeans. When she came back, Jakob was sitting on her floor, watching TV. Elli settled down on the floor beside him and took his hand. "OK, so I just want to know, but who did you think that you liked?" "Uhhhhhh Samantha Parker." "Really?? Well that's not too bad so I can get over it but why did you think that you liked her?" "Because, she was flirting A LOT with me at football practice and I fell for it." "Oh well you have to make it up to me somehow, but how??" "I think I know." Jakob leaned in to kiss her, but then they heard a cough at the door. They pulled back, and saw Elli's mom in the doorway. She had a very annoyed look on her face. "Uhhhhhh yes mom?" "When were you going to tell me that you made a D on the Math Final?" "Oh, crap." "Yeah, I suggest that you leave now Jakob, before it gets ugly." "Yes Mrs. White. Bye Elli, love ya." "Bye Jakob!"

Two hours later, Elli was crying on her bed. She wasn't allowed to see Jakob anymore, except for when she was at school. Also, she didn't have her phone, or iPod. Elli didn't care so much about the phone or iPod, because she still had her computer. But she really didn't like her parents right now. They knew that she loved Jakob and would die if she couldn't see him, but they didn't care because this D would bring her math average down to a B, which just wasn't allowed in her household, at least not for her. Her mom and dad didn't care about what grades Micheal got because he was already in college on a full scholarship. Elli, however, had to maintain all As if she wanted to get into college on a full scholarship.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Monday, Jakob pulled into Elli's driveway at 7o'clock to pick her up for school. Elli heard his old red pick-up truck in the driveway and quickly finished putting on her eyeshadow. She was wearing a cute baby blue sweater with her favorite dark mini-skirt. She hopped out her door, pulling on her old Converse's. She ran outside and jogged down her steps. Even though she wasn't allowed to go on dates with Jakob, he was still allowed to take her to and from school. Jake was leaning against his truck and when Elli reached him, he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. "Hey beautiful." "Awww, you don't look too bad yourself honey." They briefly kissed then got in Jakob's car to go to school.\

As Jakob and Elli walked down the hallway holding hands, everyone was staring at them, whispering. They had all heard somehow that the famous couple had broken up but were now mysteriously back together. Every freshman that was standing at their lockers was enviously staring at Elli, jealous of her very hot boyfriend. They made the perfect couple in everyone's eyes, with Elli being head cheerleader, and Jakob the star quarterback, but they had their fights. When Nikki saw Elli and Jakob in the hallway, she shrieked and ran over to them the best she could in her tight skinny jeans. "OMG!! I can't believe that you two are back together! Yesterday, you were crying because of him Elli, and now you're back with him? That's not weird at all!" "Wait, Elli you were crying because of me breaking up with you?" "Um yea, because I was really sad. You wouldn't say hi to me in the halls, and I thought that you didn't like me anymore because you broke up with me after 3 years!" "Oh, I'm so sorry baby!" Jakob quickly pulled her in and hugged her. They were this way when the bell rang, so they pulled apart, kissed, and went their separate ways. Elli turned to go to Math, and Jakob headed the opposite way to World History.

At lunch, Jakob got there before Elli, and headed over to where the team's running back, Jarred, was sitting with his girlfriend, Anya. Right after Jake sat down, Elli walked in the cafeteria with Nikki babbling constantly into her ear. Elli's eyes searched around the cafeteria, looking for Jakob. When she saw him, her eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face. She hurried over to the table where Jakob was sitting, and he stood up to kiss her. "Hey baby." "Hey Jake. Hey Jarred, Anya." Anya was the cheerleaders' main flyer and she was good. "Hey Elli. I was wondering, what's the routine for Friday's game?" So, Elli and Anya spent the rest of the lunch period talking about cheerleading, while their boyfriends just stared at them.

On the ride home that day, Elli seemed really out of it. "Hey, Ells, is everything OK?" "Yeah, I'm just worried about my brother. He had a big test today and if he bombs it, his scholarship will be dropped." "Oh, that's bad." "Yeah and if he does bomb it, then it will make things really tense at home, well tenser." "Well, you know that you always have a place on my couch if you need it." "Thanks, I might be taking you up on that offer soon." They were in her driveway, and Jakob got out and walked around to her side to open her door. She got out, and Jakob picked her up to kiss her. He stopped, though, when he noticed Elli's mom driving around the corner. "Uhhhhh, Elli, look who's here." "Oh great, mom's home. Well, you'll probably want to go before she starts to yell at something else that I didn't do." "Alright hun, love ya." "Bye, I love you too." Elli stood up on her toes to quickly kiss him before her mom pulled into the driveway. Jakob quickly got into his car and backed out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the routine for the rest of the week. Elli would get picked up by Jakob for school, they would face all of the whispers at school from the lower classmen, then Jakob would drive her home and spend a few precious seconds together before Elli's mom got home. Luckily, Elli's punishment was over on Friday after school, so for the first time that week, Jakob actually got to come inside after bringing Elli home. Jakob and Elli went into the kitchen to grab something to drink before going into the living room. Elli had a Coke and Jake got a water bottle.

They went into the Living room and turned on the TV. The movie "The Longest Yard" was on. "Elli, this is my favorite movie!" "Are you serious? Mine too!" "That's just a little freaky." "Just a bit hun." An hour later, the movie was over, but Elli and Jakob hadn't been paying attention at all. They had been having a serious make-out were interrupted, though, by a very annoyed dad. "Excuse me. What do you think you're doing Elli?" "Um, making out with my boyfriend, I'm kind of allowed to do that." "Don't get that attitude with me young lady. You're not allowed to have him over until Friday." "Sorry dad, but today is Friday, so he's allowed to come over." "Oh, well, then continue. But, please, in your room Elli." "Yes, daddy. Come on Jakob." Elli took Jakob's hand, pulled him off of the couch, and led him to her room.

Two hours later, when Micheal finally got home, Jakob, Elli, Micheal, and Elli's mom and dad sat down around the table to eat dinner. It was Jakob's first dinner with the family, and he wanted to impress them so that he could continue to date Elli. The conversation was all about him and his grades, how the football season was doing, and about his family. He told them that he had two little sisters, one 4 and one 2, and a 20 year old brother that was in college already.

After dinner was over, Jakob had to go home so his parents didn't freak out because he broke curfew. Elli and Jakob were standing in the driveway holding hands and staring in each other's eyes. Elli was on her tip-toes so that she could see Jakob's face. He was 6 feet tall, and she was only 5 feet 5 inches. "Listen, Elli, I have to tell you something. You know how this talent scout came last week to see me play football?" "Yea. From UCLA, right?" "Yea, well they offered me an early scholarship to play football." "What?" Elli let go of Jakob's hands and stood flat on her feet. "And you're seriously considering leaving school and me and everything we have, just to play football? I can't believe you Jakob!" She turned and ran inside her house.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week at school, Elli totally ignored Jakob and gave him the silent treatment whenever he tried talking to her in the halls. She knew that he couldn't help that he was good enough to play early football for UCLA, but she couldn't believe that he hadn't told her earlier. She texted him on Thursday morning, saying that they needed to talk during free period that day.

At free period, Jakob almost ran to the classroom where it was being held. Elli was already there, waiting for him. "OK, so when did you find out about the offer?" "Um, on Wednesday." "And, you didn't tell me until Friday? Why not?" "Because, I couldn't see you the whole week after school to have enough time to tell you." "Well, you're not seriously considering the offer, right?" "Actually, I am. Because it's a great opportunity for my football career." "Why can't you just wait to play in two years from now, when we're BOTH in college?" "If I start to train now, I'll be in good shape for the pre-season training, and have a shot at being one of the best rookies on their team." "How are you going to be old enough to play, if they have an age limit of 18, and you're 17?" "Because, when I moved one year, they kept me in the same grade, instead of moving me forward, so I'll be 18 in May, and then old enough to play in August." "Oh, well then, if you're just going to leave me and all of our friends and, ruin the school's football team of getting to state, then I guess we're over. Bye Jakob." "Wait, Ells!" But his voice was lost as Elli turned away and walked down the hall.

When Elli turned her back to Jakob, the tears came out. He was her first and only love, and it killed her to break up with him. But, if he was going to leave her just so that he could play football, then she couldn't deal with that. Elli didn't have her car to drive home, so she had to wait for Nikki to be done with cheer practice so that she could ride home with her. But, because she had to wait for Nikki, that meant that she saw the football team practicing, including Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of that week was a happy one for Jakob and were back together, again, and enjoying each other. Elli went over to Jakob's house after school on Friday to hang out and have dinner with his family. When they got to his house, Jake's two little sisters, Katy and Ami, ran out and jumped onto Elli. "Hey, guys, get off of Elli. Please." "Yes Jakey." "Jakey…oh really?" "Oh, shut up Elli! They always call me that, ever since they could talk." "Uh huh, sure. Can I use that nickname?" "Maybe, but not at school." "OK" Elli smiled sweetly, a plan being thought of in her head.

At the next game, Elli was going to do something mean, but funny to Jakob. At halftime, she walked onto the sidelines and got in the middle of where Jake was standing with his friends. "Hey babe. What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to say hey, Jakey." None of Jake's friends had been paying attention, but when they heard Jake's new nickname, they instantly started to listen. "Elli! What did I say about calling me that?" "I'm sorry honey. I was just messing with you." "Yeah, very funny. Hey Nick, can you come over here?' Nick was the team's biggest lineman, and a very sweaty one. "Yo, bro. what's up?' "Can you give Elli here a hug for me?" "OMG! No, Jake!" Nick went over to Elli and picked her up in a big hug. When he set her down, she had a big wet mark on her sweater from Nick's sweat and was about to cry because she was laughing so hard. "Jakob, can I please go grab your jacket from in the locker room and out it on, please, now that my sweater is ruined?" "Yea, sure hun." "And, Nick, that hurt!" Elli frowned sarcastically, and Jakob went over and kissed her to make her feel better. "All right, I'm over it now!" And Elli turned and sashayed off to the football locker room.

When Elli came back to the came, halftime was over and the team had just gotten back on the field. They were losing the game by 7 points, but they were coming back. Her outfit was slightly altered, though. She was now wearing Jakob's way too big Hollister hoodie. It came down to her knees, but was totally warm. It looked like a dress with her Aeropostale skinny jeans, so she was able to pull it off. When Nikki saw her come back, though, she had an ugly look on her face, so Elli went down to where the cheerleaders were cheering so she could talk to her. "What do you think you're wearing?" "Jakob's sweatshirt because Nick ruined my sweater when he hugged me. He was all sweaty so there's a big wet mark on my sweater now and it looked bad. So I asked Jakob if I could wear his jacket." "OK and you don't look that bad in it." "Um, thanks?" Elli walked back to where she was sitting in the stands.


	6. Chapter 6

When the game was over, Jakob ran over to the stands to hug Elli. They won 28 to 7. Everyone was celebrating because they had finally beaten a long time rival who they always lost to. Jakob picked her up out of the stands and kissed her. "Oh my god, I can't believe that we won Jakob!" "I know. It's amazing Elli." They went to Nikki's car to tell her goodbye, and then walked to Jakob's car. Elli got in and then Jakob drove her to her house. Jakob pulled into her driveway just as the living room window flickered on. Elli stood up on her toes to kiss him, but Jake wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking at Elli's mom who was walking down the steps, and heading towards them. "Hi, Mrs. Rabon." "Hello Jakob, I'm just coming out to get my daughter, because she wasn't allowed to go to the football game." "What mom? No one told me that I couldn't go to the game!" "I called you and left you a message on your cell." "Well, my phone died at lunch, so I didn't get your message, sorry mom." "Well. Elliot, you can go into your room and go to bed, because you're grounded, again." "Mom! That's so not fair! I didn't do anything." "Um, Mrs. Rabon, can I say something? I don't think it's fair for you to ground Elli if she couldn't help that her phone died." "I don't need your opinion mister!" "Mom! Don't talk to Jakob like that!" Elli quickly kissed Jakob and ran inside her house.

That Saturday Elli met up with Nikki at the mall to go shopping. When they were in Hollister, Elli saw the familiar broad shoulders of…Jakob!!! "Jakob, hey!" Jake turned around and grinned when he saw Elli. He ran over to her and picked her up by the waist. They kissed and Nikki coughed behind them. "I'm sorry Nikki; do you want a hug too?" "Um, no thanks Jakob! I'll just go and find some hot guy in the food court." "OK, Nikki, I'll meet you in American Eagle with Jake in an hour." "Alright, see ya then." Nikki then turned and walked out of the store. Elli turned back to Jake and kissed him again.

Four hours later, Nikki and Elli were heading home from the mall. Nikki was coming close to breaking the speed limit, because Elli was supposed to be home at 10 o'clock and it was 9:45. Her house was still 10 minutes away too. But, with some speeding on lonely back roads, Nikki turned into Elli's driveway at 9:55. Elli quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car. "Thanks Nikki!!!" "You're welcome. See ya on Monday." Elli then ran into her house.

When she opened the door, her mom was standing there waiting for her. "Why do you smell like Jakob's cologne, Elliot?" "Because I saw him today at the mall and he gave me a hug. Is that an issue?" "Don't use that attitude on me young lady. Now I thought that I told you that you couldn't see him." "I didn't plan it momma, we just saw him in Hollister. We talked for about an hour then Nikki brought me home. I'm serious, that's the truth." "OK, well I guess that's fine and you can see him again after school hours." "Aw, thank you mommy!" Elli ran over to her and hugged her.


End file.
